


him, she can love

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Jelena looks at the picture of Sloane and says, “She really was something. Once.” And Terrence just jokes.// post-the roast and getting back together.





	

/

Honestly, the best way to describe what Jelena’s doing is caressing the picture with her eyes. Softly, tentatively, and leisurely memorizing the curves of a young Sloane Hayes. Grinning in a muted sort of way that’s normally reserved for after she’s a bit more sated. She doesn’t even lift her eyes from the photo to talk to him, to say, “She really was something. Once.”

Terrence chuckles from inside the bathroom. He finishes wiping the last bit of toothpaste from the corner of his mouth. “You’re bordering on obsessed, babe.” But she earned this right. She found this picture.

So she rolls her eyes, finally lifting them up to meet her man. “Really, babe? Jealous again?” Not that he ever has a reason to be. Not with how he makes her feel. Not after she’d already lost him once. Going through time without him by her side had been torture, and then the added torture of dancing with him? Of feeling him against her and knowing there was nothing she could do — nothing she would allow herself to do at least — to have him back? He knows better.

“We’re way past that shit.” He strolls back over to their bed and lowers himself down with his hands beside her on the mattress. Pecks at her lips when she offers them to him. “‘Sides, I’m the only one who could love you like this.” He flashes a grin, but there’s a flicker in her, a tension in her eyes and a beat between her breathing. An echo of her dad’s voice.

Her dad had a way of saying the nicest statements in the worst ways. Prided himself on reminding Jelena and her mother how much he loved them and how good he loved them, how no one in the world would do what he did. But it was a tactic, a play on their emotions, and she knows better than to hear his voice when Terrence speaks but sometimes….

“J?” Terrence ducks his face right up to her level, and his knees must scream a bit to be up against the ground like that right now. But he doesn’t get in her face, doesn’t make a lot of motion. Just calls her back to this moment, to him. “Hey, I shouldn’t’ve said it like that.”

But he’s not wrong. No one would love her the way that Terrence does. Or she wouldn’t love them back at least. She blinks him back into focus. She even forces a grin that gets a bit more stable as she stares into his eyes.

“I know. I hear you. You, you love me in a way where I don’t want or need anybody else. Just maybe don’t phrase it that way again.” Her voice sounds too soft, even to her, so she pushes out a joke. “Makes you sound cocky.”

He knows that tone. She mostly uses it when she needs an out. So Terrence leans his forehead up against hers, says, “I got a right to be.”

And she’s not at the hooded eyelids portion of the evening, but the pain’s on the corner of her eyes now rather than front and center. “Whatever, Terrence.”

“Whatever?” He scoots back. “Whatever!?” He scoops her off the mattress. She shrieks, slaps at him.

“Your knee!”

He shifts their weight between his legs. “You’re worth it.”

She scoffs. “I know. But I want that ring.” Still, she doesn’t move, lest he try to keep her and hurt himself even more. “Put me down. Just let me do all the work."

He rolls his eyes that time. “As if you’d have it any other way.” But he drops before she gets a chance to respond. She bounces onto the bed, picture effectively lost into the covers. He does a good job of making her forget about it though. He’s something too. He’s hers.

/


End file.
